Hasta el feliz final
by Tamarindo Amargo
Summary: Asahi estaba listo para ver a Nishinoya partir, para ver cómo se volvía un jugador profesional y su amistad se disolvía en el pasado como un cálido recuerdo. Estaba listo para superarlo y olvidar todos los "tal vez" que alguna vez creyó que existieron entre ellos. Pero, mientras atraviesa la etapa más complicada en su vida… Noya se queda. Y Asahi ya no sabe qué pensar.
1. aquí, a mi lado

_**1\. aquí, a mi lado**_

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Asahi-san! —La voz alegre de Nishinoya llenó sus oídos, como todos los días a esa hora, desde que se había graduado.

Iniciaba el verano, una temporada que a Asahi estaba lejos de quedarle bien.

En el pueblo de montaña, los inviernos son congelantes, y los veranos infernales. No hay sitio donde el sol no se refleje y la variación entre humedad y sequía es terrorífica. Además, tiende a sudar mucho.

Pero todo eso está bien, decidió con una sonrisa mientras barría la entrada del pequeño local.

—Buenos días Nishinoya, ¿quieres lo de siempre? —preguntó Asahi, abriendo la puerta a de la panadería en la que trabajaba todas las mañanas.

—¡La verdad quisiera llevarte en mi mochila de regreso a Karasuno, Asahi-san, pero un _pan de melón_ bastará! —La sonrisa de Nishinoya iluminó su día al igual que el sol... como todos los días desde que lo conocía.

—Un pan de melón en camino —Con escoba en mano y delantal, Asahi entró. Nishinoya le siguió justo después.

Desde su graduación —a ver, desde un poco antes si quería exactitud—, había estado buscando trabajo.

En las mañanas atendía una pequeña panadería; un automercado en las tardes; por las noches, cuidaba un sembradío. Últimamente, tenía una vida ajetreada.

Cada día despertaba con los nervios alborotados y teniendo más ganas de llorar que el día anterior, pero no tenía tiempo. Así que en su lugar, preparaba la orden usual de Nishinoya, limpiaba el pasillo de los congelados y maldecía bajo su aliento al cargar cajas que fácilmente podrían igualar el peso de Nishinoya, Yachi y Hinata juntos.

Una vez salido de la preparatoria, Asahi sabía que ya no tenía el lujo de acobardarse y huir si un problema se volvía demasiado grande para sus volátiles nervios. Por eso era que seguía en el pueblo.

Y tal vez porque muy en el fondo, no quería que Nishinoya lo llamase cobarde, _nunca más_.

—¿Te estás esforzando en las clases, Nishinoya? —Preguntó Asahi desde la cocina, mientras esperaba que el pan de melón de Nishinoya estuviera listo.

—_Uuuugggghhhh _—escuchó, y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Sabes que tienes que poner de tu parte en los entrenamientos y, aunque no te guste, en las clases —repite por la que cree debe ser la milésima vez en el curso de un mes—. De lo contrario te suspenderán del equipo y no estarás en los torneos para que los reclutadores te echen el ojo.

—Es que las clases son muy _difíciles_... ¡y todavía me echan la bronca por lo de mi cabello! —solo para hacer énfasis, Nishinoya señaló las nuevas hebras rubias que adornaban su pelo. Decía que el _Rolling Thunder_ ahora estaba también en su cabello. Asahi opinaba que lo hacían lucir aún más atractivo, pero jamás diría algo así en voz alta.

—A mí también me regañaban mucho por el cabello largo y la barba —Asahi sonrió amargamente con el recuerdo—. Ah, ¿creo que me decían que no lucía como alguien decente...?

—¡No dejes que las palabras de esos viejos anticuados lleguen a ningún sitio, Asahi-san! Yo creo que tu cabello largo es realmente genial. ¡Es más, deberías hacerte también perforaciones! —exclamó el otro de forma energética y golpeando la mesa por el bien del énfasis.

Asahi dejó escapar una risa—. Nishinoya, sabes que no me gustan las agujas.

—¡No seas miedoso, Asahi-san!

Trabajaba lo suficientemente duro como para siquiera tener tiempo de preocuparse por caer en una rutina. Veía a sus ex compañeros de equipo con frecuencia. A Nishinoya, casi todos los días. No tenía una relación amorosa de la cual preocuparse...

A Asahi le habría gustado decir que su vida era sencilla así.

—Aquí tienes tu pan de melón, Nishinoya —Le entregó el pan dulce con una sonrisa cálida, la misma sonrisa que siempre le daba cada día.

—¡El primero del día como siempre, Asahi-san! —exclamó Nishinoya con quizás demasiado entusiasmo por un simple dulce—. Take-chan está tratando de reunir a la asociación de vecinos para un partido de entrenamiento, Ukai-san quiere poner a los de primer año en línea. ¿No quieres venir, Asahi-san?

—Ah, me encantaría Nishinoya, pero el gerente del mercado no es nada flexible con mis días libres —Asahi se llevó una mano al cuello, algo nervioso. Allí lo tenían pendiendo de un hilo por su apariencia de delincuente. El jefe decía que estaba espantando a todos los clientes—. En cuanto tenga un día libre, te lo haré saber.

—¡Tu jefe es un explotador, Asahi-san! ¿No te puede dejar libre por unas horas? ¡Estoy seguro de que eres el mejor empleado que _jamás_ ha tenido! ¡Iré a decírselo, _sostén mi mochila_!

—¡Noy–Nishinoya, espera!

A Asahi le habría encantado decir que su vida era sencilla, pero no era así y tampoco tenía tiempo para quejarse, así que simplemente aguantaba. Lo mejor que podía.

Habría deseado volver en el tiempo a la preparatoria, y disfrutar de esa época solo un poco más.

Echaba de menos a Suga y Daichi, quienes se habían mudado a Sendai para continuar con la universidad. Echaba de menos el vóleibol, ahora que ya no tenía ni un segundo de su tiempo para seguir practicándolo. Echaba de menos al equipo.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, echaba de menos a Nishinoya.

* * *

Asahi había llegado a términos con su sexualidad cuando cumplió 16 años y ninguna chica le hizo tilín, mientras que los chicos le ponían el ático patas para arriba y le removían hasta el más pequeño átomo.

_Shimizu no contaba._

Con el manojo de nervios que era, no fue una sorpresa que saliera del closet en medio de un ataque de ansiedad y luego pasara el resto del día aterrado de que sus amigos decidieran cortar relaciones con él, comenzaran a acosarlo, o peor, lo delataran e hicieran que lo echaran del equipo.

Para su sorpresa, Suga y Daichi se sinceraron con él.

Lo mantuvieron todo como un secreto.

Asahi también se había prometido a sí mismo que no prestaría más atención de la necesaria a sus compañeros de equipo, más que nada para evitar que las cosas se pusieran extrañas. Durante un tiempo, eso funcionó.

Luego conoció a Nishinoya Yuu, el líbero estrella de Chidoriyama y la nueva deidad guardiana de Karasuno, quien se llevó todos sus planes de por medio con una sonrisa y lo desmoronó con la gracia con la que un castillo de naipes cae al suelo.

Suga fue el primero en notarlo.

De hecho, lo notó antes que él mismo, y cuando lo mencionó, sufrió otro colapso nervioso. Le duró poco la sorpresa, porque en palabras de Suga, todo el mundo quiere a Noya.

No tenía familia con la cual salir del closet. Vale, falso, sí que tenía familia, pero su vieja abuela ya no estaba para cosas así.

—Azumane-kun, tengo que supervisar el despacho de mercancía, ¿puedo confiarte la tienda?

—Sí, señor.

Si cualquiera le preguntara si tenía planeado estudiar una carrera universitaria, habría dicho que sí. De un tiempo al presente, realmente había considerado la idea de volverse psicólogo.

Pero entonces las cosas se complicaron en su vida.

Las cuentas empezaron a apilarse y, de pronto, se encontró a sí mismo encarando un mundo adulto para el que aún no estaba preparado. Para el cual, estando solo, probablemente jamás estaría preparado.

Había llegado su hora de crecer.

* * *

—Sinceramente Asahi, si sigues estresándote de esta forma quedarás calvo —El tono preocupado de Suga era evidente hasta por teléfono. Casi podía _oír_ a Daichi fruncir el ceño y asentir.

—Y yo que pensaba que me felicitarían por cómo estoy manejando la situación —medio gruñó, con el manoslibres pegado al oído, cargando y descargando cajas de un camión.

—Eres un viejo prematuro, eso es lo que eres —esa vez fue el tono autoritario de Daichi el que resonó—. Eres menor que nosotros dos y suenas como si treinta años ya te hubieran arrollado.

—Eres apenas un día mayor, Daichi.

—Mayor es mayor —Asahi se rió junto con Suga en el fondo.

Cuando se graduaron, Daichi y él recibieron cartas de universidades que ofrecieron becas deportivas. Suga no paraba de repetir que los envidiaba, sobre todo a Asahi- oh, en especial a Asahi.

Pero cuando no aceptó, no se sorprendieron tampoco. _Que es que eres tú,_ le dijeron, _ya sabíamos que no tenías ningún plan._

Nunca les dio el por qué. Ellos tampoco preguntaron.

Asahi no tenía del todo claro qué habría dicho si hubieran preguntado, si alguien se hubiera detenido a mirar más allá del "Es Azumane, no tiene planes".

Pero no tiene tiempo para meditar eso, llega otro cargamento.

—Ah, me tengo que ir, llegó otro camión —dice al manoslibres, notando vagamente que Daichi seguía hablándole pero él no escuchaba.

—¡Tómate un descanso hombre! ¡Te vas a morir si sigues así! —grita el otro, probablemente iracundo. Aún a distancia, se estremece y se prepara para un golpe en las costillas que jamás llega—... _Nos preocupas, Asahi._

—¡Azumane, las cajas!

—Tengo que cortar chicos, hablamos luego.

—¡Espera, _Asahi-!_

Pasa la tarde, entre carga y descarga.

Pasa la tarde, deseando que llegue una mejor fortuna en su vida.

* * *

Las dos horas libres que tiene entre el supermercado y su trabajo nocturno, las pasa en una habitación de hospital blanca y claustrofóbica. Arrodillando y rezando a cualquier deidad que pueda estarle escuchando, por un milagro, o sentado y esperando que ese sea un buen día.

—Nana, tienes que comer —dice con calma, sujetando cuidadosamente un plato de sopa.

En los días buenos, recibe respuesta. En los días buenos, ella habla, le dice que se corte el pelo y que se cuide la espalda. Le pregunta cuándo le presentará una novia y qué tal el trabajo.

Asahi se aferra a la esperanza que inunda su corazón, durante esos días buenos.

—Nana, ¿me escuchas? —pregunta acercándose con calma e intentando captar la mirada que se queda perdida. Blanca como los muros de la claustrofóbica habitación—. Nana, te he traído tu favorita. Es sopa de puerco y jengibre. ¿No vas a comerla?

Ella lo mira, pero sus ojos están vacíos. Lo mira, como si no fuera diferente de las paredes blancas, del techo desnudo y las luces fluorescentes. Siente cómo su pecho se comprime hasta que duele. Duele respirar.

Duele saberse inútil.

—Nana —repite, intentando mantener una sonrisa serena en su rostro. Le han dicho que alterarse la va a alterar a ella, y eso es peor—, te gusta la sopa de puerco y jengibre, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Puerco y jengibre? —repite ella robóticamente, sin expresar ninguna preferencia o reconocimiento en las palabras.

—¿Te acuerdas? —pregunta nuevamente, acercando la cuchara a su rostro. Ella sorbe, por acto reflejo—. Siempre la preparabas para mamá y para mí. Y luego, solo para mí.

—¿Mamá?

—Tu hija —responde. Muchas veces, Nana ya no recuerda a su hija ni siquiera en los buenos días. Asahi perdió la esperanza de que la reconozca, en los días malos—. Ella se parecía a ti... y yo me parezco a ella.

—Mi hija... —Nana sorbe nuevamente la sopa y se queda en silencio. Asahi le limpia los bordes de la boca, tratando de no llorar desesperado ante esa mirada que no le reconoce—. ¿Quién eres?

Duele ser olvidado.

—Asahi —dice, y una lágrima cae por sus mejillas. No puede detenerla—. Soy tu nieto, Nana.

—Oh, ya veo... no me acuerdo de ti —Se las arregla para sonreír levemente. Al menos hoy, ella puede mantener una conversación coherente. Al menos hoy, las cosas no parecen totalmente perdidas—. Asahi, ¿no?... deberías cortarte ese pelo, está muy largo.

Suelta una risa, sin poder evitarlo. Incluso cuando no reconoce su rostro en absoluto, ella sigue pensando que su cabello está demasiado largo—. Lo haré, lo haré. Termina tu sopa, ¿sí? —repite la misma promesa de cada día. La promesa que no se atreve a cumplir.

—Mmm, ¿yo cocinaba esto antes? —pregunta pensativa, comiendo con un poco más de soltura—. Lo cocinaba mejor, ¿verdad?

—Tu sopa de puerco es la mejor de todo Miyagi, Nana —dice, feliz de que su abuela siga siendo tan exigente con la comida como sería en cualquier día.

—Ah, si tú lo dices muchacho.

Asahi reza. Y espera.

* * *

Cuando la alarma suena de nuevo, no sabe si es lunes o si es miércoles. Sabe que tiene que salir a trabajar de nuevo, con unas pírricas cuatro horas de sueño encima.

Reconoce vagamente que, la ropa sucia se está apilando monstruosamente junto con los platos sucios y la basura. Todo en la casa está recolectando polvo a una rapidez vertiginosa y Asahi ya no sabe cómo mantener nada en orden.

Su cabello ha visto mejores días, junto con su barba.

Vagamente, reconoce que esta vez lo que lo ha despertado ha sido una llamada entrante en su teléfono y no su alarma. Con la vista medio borrosa, reconoce el número de su jefe en la panadería —y de paso, que es una hora más temprano de lo que debería estar despierto—.

—¡Asahi! —jovial, el hombre le habla. Suena demasiado alegre—. Muchacho, ¿te despierto?

—... Un poco, señor —responde. Su garganta le duele un poco y su voz suena medio tono más grave de lo usual. Buena parte de su cuerpo, sigue bien dormida.

—Ah, lo lamento entonces. ¡Pero, al que madruga Dios le ayuda! —Asahi observa el reloj. 4:30 de la mañana. Ha dormido dos horas—. Escucha chico, hoy la panadería no abrirá. Uno de los hornos se ha echado a perder.

—Oh, ya veo —responde, sintiendo cómo el sueño empieza a reclamar su cuerpo nuevamente.

—El viejo Shimada dice que eres bueno con las reparaciones, ¿qué crees que puedas hacer? —Asahi se siente con muy poco poder mental para tomar esa clase de decisiones—. Con la pasta que me ahorrarías, podría darte los fines de semana libres ahora, chico.

—... ¿Y me los paga? —murmura, medio dormido.

—¡Claro, claro! Soy un tipo justo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Pones las manos al fuego?

—... Voy en camino, señor —responde, arrastrando los pies fuera de la cama.

Tozudo, cansado y algo desesperado, aguanta. Espera al día, en que regresen a su vida los buenos días.

* * *

**TAMARINDO IN YOUR AREA**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A** **_AngieBrightside_! Le iba a publicar esto el día después de su tesis, pero bueno ella insistió.**

**Un Asanoya bien bonito bien soft bien uwu que llevo como un año con la idea y finalmente le di uso JFLASKJFLAKSJFL**

**Te voy a decir la verdad, estaba entre esto y un ****_Asanoya Stripper AU._**** Ese sigue por allí agarrando polvo. Pude haber usado la vaina de la piñata. En fin.**

**FELIS CUNPLEAÑOS ANYI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TQM MUCHO, A TI Y TUS RANTEOS ESPONTÁNEOS SOBRE HYPMIC QUE A VECES ENTIENDO Y A VECES NO. ERES UN SOLCITO NUNCA TE APAGUES UWU**

**Stay tunned!**

**;Tamarindo Amargo**


	2. todo lo que no soy

**_2\. eres todo lo que yo no soy_**

* * *

El equipo lo empieza a visitar más seguido en las mañanas, a medida que el torneo de primavera se acerca.

—¡Asahi-san! ¡Asahi-san! —La inconfundible voz de Hinata alcanza sus oídos mientras barre la entrada. Lo ve pasar con su bicicleta—. ¡Buen día, Asahi-san!

—Hola, Hinata —responde con una sonrisa—. ¿No es algo temprano?

—¡Ennoshita-san me dio las llaves del gimnasio! —exclama con una sonrisa que brilla tanto como el sol—. ¡Finalmente podré llegar antes que Kageyama!

—Ah, pero él pasó por aquí en frente hace cinco minutos —responde, tratando de contener su risa. La expresión de incredulidad de Hinata se la pone bastante difícil—. Está esperando a que se terminen de hornear los panes de leche, si te apresuras, aún llegarás antes.

—¡Gracias, Asahi-san! ¡Buen día! —exclama con apuro, antes de irse pedaleando velozmente, calle arriba.

Karasuno es tan vívido como siempre. Es bastante ruidoso, para ser un sitio tan pequeño y lleno de gente vieja, pero supone que es así como son los cuervos.

La primavera pinta la montaña de colores preciosos. Hay días donde desearía tomarse un momento simplemente para admirar el paisaje, sentarse en las colinas y tener un momento para respirar el aire fresco.

Pero así como Karasuno es vívido, le da bastante trabajo.

—Azumane-san —escucha la voz grave de Kageyama acercarse.

—Ah, Kageyama, tu pedido está listo —responde con una sonrisa, a la cual el muchacho asiente tímidamente—. Sígueme, te lo pondré en una bolsa.

—Planeaba desayunar aquí, no tengo prisas —responde, sonando bastante relajado.

Asahi sonríe mientras empaqueta el pedido del muchacho, recordando la época en la cual Kageyama estaba demasiado tenso como para dirigirle al resto del equipo más que un par de palabras por práctica. Asume que Hinata está siendo una buena influencia.

—Oh, pensé que querrías desayunar con Hinata —responde, mientras le extiende el pan de leche.

—¿Hinata? ¿Por qué querría desayunar con ese idiota? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Asahi no está tan distraído como para no notar la forma en que las puntas de sus orejas se enrojecen. Ah, ser joven y estar enamorado.

—¿Mn? Él acaba de pasar en su bicicleta, así que pensé que querrías alcanzarlo.

La reacción fue tan cómica como inmediata. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Kageyama casi le arrebata la bolsa de las manos para luego salir del local gritando un agradecimiento. Acto seguido, una bicicleta azul pasó como un rayo frente al local, seguida de un hilo de palabrotas entremezcladas con el nombre de Hinata.

Ciertas cosas no cambian. Como el amanecer, el paso de las estaciones y Hinata y Kageyama persiguiéndose entre sí. Asahi se alegra por ellos, por haber encontrado en el otro a alguien que puede empujarle y hacerle compañía.

Siempre es reconfortante saber que no estás solo en el mundo.

* * *

Las mañanas avanzan lento cuando no hay mucho que hacer.

Barrer la entrada, limpiar las mesas, renovar el inventario, guardar los dulces que ya se han secado y los panes que ya se han endurecido. El dueño le deja llevarse mucha de la mercancía que está a punto de echarse a perder, dice que no le gusta desperdiciar comida. Asahi tiene la sospecha de que lo hace porque le tiene algo de pena, pero no desprecia la ayuda.

Cuando tiene tiempo libre contacta a la enfermera que han designado a su abuela, para preguntarle cómo marchan las cosas. Si es un buen día.

Esa mañana los mensajes eran escasos y muy espaciados entre sí. Asahi ya había aprendido que eso significaba que tenía las manos llenas. Que ese día, su abuela estaba un poco peor.

Trataba de no perder la fe.

—El día está un poco lento —comenta el dueño, observando el mostrador lleno y las mesas vacías—. Mmh, podríamos hacer las entregas del día un poco antes, ¿no crees?

—Suena a una buena idea, señor —responde Asahi. Dentro de una hora, las calles empezarían a abarrotarse y empezarían a llegar más clientes para buscar un almuerzo rápido—. Cuidaré la tienda.

—¡Oh, no hace falta! ¿Sabes? Hoy he despertado con las rodillas hechas trizas. ¡Me estoy poniendo viejo, hijo! —exclama en un tono jovial, mientras tantea en sus bolsillos para buscar algo.

No puede evitar soltar una risa, recordando con nostalgia cuando su abuela solía decir esas cosas, cuando empezó a pedirle que cuidara del jardín por ella.

—Si de algo le sirve, luce como de cincuenta y ni un día más —bromea a la ligera.

—Oh, ya quisiera yo. ¡A esa edad lo único que me preocupaba era que mi hija menor se rehusaba a buscar marido! —Ante eso, Asahi no puede evitar soltar una risa sonora, haciendo sonreír ampliamente a su jefe—. Allí está, ¿no te sientes mejor? El mundo es tan cruel últimamente, haciendo que jovencitos trabajadores como tú tengan que sufrir tanto…

—No es nada que no pueda manejar, Ishikawa-san —responde Asahi en un tono más bajo.

—¿Cómo está tu abuela, hijo? —pregunta el hombre, mientras se saca los guantes y el delantal.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Asahi duda un momento en darle la verdadera respuesta—. Hay… días mejores que otros.

—Te vendría bien tomar aire —declara el hombre. Entonces, escucha un ligero tintineo y el sonido de algo metálico siendo colocado sobre el mostrador. Al bajar la mirada, Asahi se encuentra con un par de llaves—. Hace poco sacaste tu licencia, ¿no es así?

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Asahi intenta regresar las llaves a las manos de su dueño—. ¡N-no podría conducir su motocicleta, Ishikawa-san! —exclama, nervioso—. ¿Qué no es su reliquia?

—Ah, con mi espalda como está y mis rodillas siguiéndoles el paso, ya no puedo conducir como antes —responde, otorgándole una sonrisa nostálgica—. Mi época de carreras terminó hace mucho.

—Igualmente, ¿no me contó una vez que conoció a su mujer mientras daba un paseo? —pregunta cuidadosamente.

El hombre suspira, perdido en recuerdos de décadas pasadas. De pronto, Asahi nota que luce mucho más viejo—. Lo conversé con ella. Ninguna de mis hijas aprendió a conducir, pero de todas formas me gustaría pasarle a alguien el legado. Sería una pena que la vieja _Kaze_ se quede tan oxidada como yo.

—Pero señor…

—Asahi, hijo, al menos úsala para las entregas de ahora en adelante, ¿puedes? —pide en un susurro, colocando las llaves en su corazón con la delicadeza con la que uno manipula cristal—. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás tú también te encuentres con el amor de tu vida, mientras recorres las montañas de Karasuno.

Asahi tiene serias dudas al respecto, pero no tiene el corazón para seguirse negando a las peticiones del hombre. Hacer los mandados de esta forma será más rápido, razona tranquilamente mientras carga las cajas en el bolso de las entregas.

La brisa es fuerte, el cielo cada vez está más nublado. Sospecha que lloverá más tarde y, vagamente, lamenta no haber traído consigo una sombrilla. Pero realmente, la lluvia nunca le ha molestado tanto.

La vieja motocicleta de los Ishikawa tiene varias décadas encima. De no haber aprendido a manejar una motocicleta en la vieja Kaze, Asahi no tendría ni idea de por dónde iniciar. Pero ahora son viejos conocidos y la maniobra con destreza.

El mundo es un poco distinto cuando viaja con el viento.

* * *

Estudiar es aburrido y Yuu contempla por un momento la posibilidad de volverse mochilero y empezar a viajar por el mundo sin un rumbo determinado.

Le suena a una magnífica idea, de hecho. Dormir de día, viajar de noche, ir a donde le plazca, bañarse en los ríos y comer con los lobos. ¿Hay grandes manadas de lobos dispersas a lo largo y ancho de Japón? Probablemente debería reducir sus paseos a las zonas rurales… O adaptarse a todo tipo de grupos de animales…

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —pregunta Chikara, observándole fijamente.

—En si un grupo de gatos de montaña estaría dispuesto a aceptarme como uno de su especie —responde, mientras borra todo su intento de análisis de La Metamorfosis por cuarta vez consecutiva.

—… Vale, me lo gano por preguntar —responde el muchacho, para proceder a quitarle su intento de ensayo de las manos y leer su progreso—. Entonces, de acuerdo contigo La Metamorfosis de Kafka es un libro que explica detalladamente… el motivo por el que los furris son marginados socialmente…

—¡Lo que me parece injusto, porque yo sería muy amigo de alguien con los huevos para presentarse al trabajo en su fursona! —exclama con determinación, dando un golpe sobre la mesa para más énfasis.

Yuu observa a Chikara soltar un gruñido de frustración, mientras entierra su rostro en ambas manos—. Noya, te aseguro que no hay fursonas envueltas la trama del libro, ni una sola vez —explica, exhausto—. ¿Al menos leíste el libro? Sé que Tanaka apenas leyó un resumen del libro en internet, pero al menos intentó plagiar ese resumen…

—Ugh, se que es algo con un sujeto, algo con un insecto, bla bla bla, ¿no puedo ver el anime? —pregunta, sin el menor interés de retomar el lapicero. Ha gastado todas sus buenas ideas en posibles tramas de La Metamorfosis y ninguna parece acercarse demasiado a lo que en verdad trata el libro.

—¡No hay un anime basado en este libro, Noya! —responde Chikara, casi gritando—. Oye, vas reprobando literatura moderna, _de nuevo._ ¡El año pasado ibas mucho mejor que esto!

—Bah, este año estoy más estúpido. ¿Qué tiene? —espeta, sonando más agresivo de lo que quería sonar realmente.

Entonces Chikara lo observa, fijamente. Yuu de pronto se siente como un animal raro, o una especie de muestra de laboratorio bajo el microscopio y… Oh no, aquí vienen las preguntas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquiere Chikara cuidadosamente.

¿Por qué será que últimamente todo el mundo insiste en tratarlo como si estuviera hecho de porcelana? ¿Está tan mal no tener interés en una clase que de todas formas no le servirá para el futuro que tiene en mente?

—Por supuesto que me encuentro bien, ¿qué implicas? —responde, cruzándose de brazos.

Chikara, por supuesto, decide que no le cree—. Antes golpeabas incluso a Sugawara-san y Azumane-san, si tan solo implicaban vagamente que eras tonto.

Y… Probablemente Yuu haría bien en tomar notas de su propio comportamiento. Pero odia tomar notas de todo lo que no sea vóleibol, lo encuentra inútil.

—He decidido abrazar mi estúpida naturaleza —Vamos, esta ni yo mismo me la creo.

—Hey, Noya —El tono suave y preocupado de Chikara le hace sentir enfermo. Le hace sentir como que verdaderamente hay algo que está mal con él, o que necesita ayuda, o que es débil de alguna manera y no es así—. Puedes hablar conmigo. Y con Tanaka. Puedes hablar con nosotros, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, te notificaré de qué color me sale la mierda la próxima vez que vaya al baño, Chikara, ¿no te jode? —espeta, indispuesto a seguir escuchando más sinsentidos—. Estoy perfectamente bien, así que ya deja de tratarme como una doncella, ¿quieres?

El muchacho aparta ambas manos de la mesa, como si esta de pronto hubiera empezado a arder—. Solo intento _ayudar_ —musita, sonando herido.

Probablemente… Eso fue innecesariamente cruel de su parte—. No tengo ningún problema. Y _no necesito ayuda._

—¿Reharás tu informe? —pregunta el muchacho, evadiendo totalmente todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Que le den a ese cochino informe—… Lo intentaré —responde, antes de salir al pasillo.

Las horas de auto-estudio eran tediosas. Las horas de clases normales ya lo ponían de nervios —demasiado silencio, demasiada quietud, demasiado orden—, tan solo había que multiplicar eso por mil con las horas de auto-estudio.

Yuu era malo en clases, ese era un hecho que había aceptado años atrás. No había tutor, clase privada o castigo que pudiera cambiar ese hecho… Excepto quizás las amenazas de sacarlo del equipo. De no permitirle jugar. Pero también era adepto a desobedecer y huir.

No había nada ni nadie en la tierra que lo pudiera mantener atado y lejos del vóleibol. Yuu no lo permitiría.

Tomando en cuenta su lógico razonar de que las clases eran estúpidas y su deporte preferido no lo era, se encaminó decidido al jardín trasero de la preparatoria, hacia el gimnasio.

Como era de esperarse, estaba abierto y completamente vacío. Las clases habían terminado y el entrenamiento no iniciaría hasta dentro de una hora, por lo que su lugar favorito en el mundo estaba allí solo para él.

Cantando ruidosamente, empezó a colocar el equipo. Llevar los postes le tomó un rato más, porque, para qué engañarse, no tenía la fuerza de Ryuu o Asahi.

Pero con esfuerzo, todo estuvo armado. Bien hecho, Yuu, se dijo a sí mismo, simulando palmaditas en la espalda por un trabajo bien hecho. Gracias, Yuu, se respondió a sí mismo, porque que mala educación no responder a los halagos.

Decidió que ese día practicaría servicios. Simplemente porque podía, porque quería recordarse de vez en cuando que aún podía hacerlos, así su posición no los permitiera.

Ser líbero era su vida. Su pasión. Eso no significaba que de cuando en cuando, no echara de menos cosas divertidas como rematar o hacer un servicio satisfactorio.

Posicionándose en un extremo de la cancha, empezó a botar el balón. Con cierta nostalgia, recordó la primera vez en su vida que jugó vóleibol. En ese entonces medía casi la mitad de lo que medía en ese momento, el balón que le pasaron se sentía inmenso en sus manos y, por su puesto, su primera recepción se chocó patéticamente contra el suelo, a medio metro de distancia de sí.

Con un golpe satisfactorio, el balón alcanzó la otra mitad de la cancha limpiamente. Se salió de los límites por poco, y Yuu sabía que estaba oxidado, pero era bueno ver que al menos todavía podía hacer servicios medio decentes.

_¡¿Decente?! ¡¿Te parece que esto es decente?!_

—Mierda —susurró, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo en medio de un servicio. El balón rebotó contra su cabeza indecorosamente antes de rodar al suelo, hasta la puerta—. ¡Ow!

Bueno, se lo tiene ganado por distraerse en medio de un interesante juego contra sí mismo.

Chasqueando la lengua, decide dar persecución al balón extraviado. Por un momento se entretuvo con la idea de lo divertido que sería ser un balón extraviado, pero pronto la idea se disipó de su mente, pensando en cómo la mayoría de los balones del mundo seguramente pasaban todas sus vidas útiles en tiendas, esperando a ser adquiridos, o guardados en algún sitio oscuro, o siendo golpeados por muchas, muy diversas partes del cuerpo.

Sí, no todos los balones del mundo tienen la oportunidad de simplemente rodar libremente en un jardín pintado con los colores de la primavera…

Y hablando del mentado balón, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Si no quería sufrir la ira de Chikara y Ukai… O peor aún, de Take-chan, tendría que encontrarlo. O comprar un balón para reponerlo, pero no disponía de esa clase de dinero. O, de ningún tipo de dinero, en realidad.

Afortunadamente —o desafortunadamente— la búsqueda que pudo llevarlo a los confines más lejanos del universo en busca del balón perdido, murió antes de iniciar cuando avistó el balón en las manos de otra persona.

Una muy, muy familiar persona.

—¿Asahi-san? —pregunta, sin creerse lo que ve. Quizás se quedó dormido, en plena sesión de auto-estudio. Para asegurarse, se pincha a sí mismo—. ¡Ow! —Definitivamente real.

—¿Por qué te pinchas, Nishinoya? —pregunta el hombre, medio riendo.

—¡Creí que alucinaba! —exclama con alegría, sintiendo cómo todo el aburrimiento y tedio que habían estado consumiéndole toda la mañana, saltaban por la ventana—. ¡Asahi-san, ven a jugar conmigo!

—Estoy trabajando, Nishinoya —responde Asahi con una sonrisa amable—. Ah, pero ahora estoy libre los sábados en la mañana, podría acompañarte si sales a correr o-

—¡Sí! —exclama con una sonrisa amplia—. Espera, ¿trabajando?

—Aparentemente Ennoshita le pidió a Ukai-san que ordenara algunos postres para… Ups, creo que arruiné la sorpresa —Repentinamente, Yuu sintió culpa por la manera en que lo había tratado más temprano. Asahi no pareció notar su conflicto interno—. Ah, ¿podrías lucir sorprendido más tarde?

—¡Siempre luzco sorprendido si me dan dulces! —responde inmediatamente—. ¿Quieres hacer el experimento?

—No puedo darte lo que voy a entregar, Nishinoya —responde entre risas.

—Aw —resopla, frustrado. Asahi tiene la decencia de cubrirse el rostro antes de reírse de él—. ¡Oye! No me culpes por intentarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —responde Asahi, dándole una de sus sonrisas amables de marca registrada. Sonrisas Asahi, piensa con gracia—. ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

—Uh… Debería pero… ¡Oye! ¿Me das un resumen de La Metamorfosis de Kafka? —Intentarlo nunca está demás.

Asahi lo observa, dudando—. ¿Siquiera intentaste leerlo, Nishinoya? —pregunta cuidadosamente.

—¿No puedo ver la película? —responde, indispuesto a perder su tiempo con un aburrido libro sobre insecto-furries.

—No creo que exista una película sobre La Metamorfosis, Nishinoya —responde Asahi, rascándose la nuca como siempre lo hace cuando está apenado por algo. Está apenado de no ayudarle. ¿Tanta pena te doy? ¡Hombre, pues ayúdame! Sin embargo, antes que pueda decir algo, Asahi habla otra vez—. Ah pero, si lo lees, podría ayudarte a redactar tu informe.

—¡¿Lo prometes?! —Al menos Asahi sería menos estricto que Chikara. Seguramente si le hace ojos tristes durante el tiempo suficiente, simplemente le deja copiarse. Pero no va a aprovecharse del buen corazón de su amigo… No demasiado, al menos.

—Lo prometo —responde Asahi, ocultando muy pobremente lo mucho que le divierte la emoción de Yuu.

—No, no, nada de eso, tienes que prometerlo en serio —Y, como muestra del hombre serio que es, Yuu levanta su meñique y coloca su mano frente a Asahi—. Debes jurarlo por el meñique.

—Muy gracioso, Nishinoya… —responde Asahi con una risa nerviosa, evadiendo su mirada—. ¡¿Va en serio?!

—¡Muy en serio! ¡Debes jurarlo por el meñique! —Yuu, a sus diecisiete años bien cumplidos, nunca en su vida había hecho algo como jurar por el meñique. Pero molestar un poco a Asahi iba por encima de todo eso.

—Está bien, está bien —responde Asahi entre risas, extendiendo su meñique en su dirección. Yuu entrelazó ambos dedos, luciendo un poco como un grueso tronco y una delgada y blanquecina serpiente enrollándose a su alrededor—. Yo, Azumane Asahi juro que ayudaré a Nishinoya Yuu con su ensayo de La Metamorfosis… en tanto Nishinoya Yuu lea el libro.

—¡Hey, no se vale! —exclama Yuu, casi rompiendo el juramento y sintiéndose profundamente traicionado. ¡Ya no se puede confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en el bueno de Asahi!—... Bueno, bueno, va. ¡Yo, el honorable y honesto Nishinoya Yuu, juro que leeré La Metamorfosis de Kafka!

—Sí sabes que Kafka es el autor y no el de la metamorfosis, ¿no? —pregunta Asahi cuidadosamente, separando ambos dedos. La lejanía dolía un poco en su corazón, como si su meñique existiera para entrelazarse con el de Asahi y no para cosas más útiles como… Picarse la nariz.

—¡¿Va en serio?! —Pues con razón Chikara no se creyó sus primeros tres intentos de ensayo.

—Es sobre un tipo llamado Gregory que un día despierta convertido en un insecto parecido a una cucaracha —¡Y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo con fursonas y demás! ¡Obviamente debí poner la trama de Alien!—. Sospecho que no estás pensando realmente en el libro…

—¿Cuándo serás mi tutor, Asahi-san? —pregunta rápidamente, desviando cualquier pensamiento que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre su magnífica colaboración entre Alien y Kafka.

—Um… Sábado en la… No espera, tienes entrenamiento —Asahi se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente creando tiempo del aire para agregar su repentino compromiso en su agenda—. Y para ayudarte más tarde tendrías que quedarte a dormir, creo que-

—¡Vale!

—¡Ni-Nishinoya, no decidas tan deprisa! —exclama Asahi, alarmado.

Yuu le da una sonrisa relajada, intentando calmar sus nervios de cristal—. Asahi-san, solo bromeo. Si no tienes tiempo, está bien.

—Pero… Ya te había dado la idea —Oh no, aquí viene el gigante con corazón de vidrio—. No, ¿sabes qué? Voy a ayudarte, ya te lo prometí. ¿Crees que te permitan dormir en mi casa?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Y si no, una puerta cerrada nunca le ha prevenido de entrar y salir como le plazca—. Pero, ¿estás seguro? ¡Está perfectamente bien si me dices que no puedes, Asahi-san!

—Ah, nunca he sido capaz de decirte que no para nada, Nishinoya —Sí, y eso es un verdadero problema para sus sentimientos revueltos. Yuu se encuentra a sí mismo deseando vagamente que Asahi desarrolle un carácter un poco más firme, si tan solo para prevenirlo de descarrilarse si se pone un poco intenso. Pero… No cambiaría esa sonrisa amable por nada en el mundo—. Um, tengo que volver, ten el balón.

Oh, seguramente estuvo haciendo de nuevo esa cosa donde lo mira con demasiada intensidad. Asahi siempre se pone nervioso cuando hace eso.

—¡Gracias, Asahi-san! —exclama Yuu, tomando el balón rápidamente—. Deberías volver a jugar con nosotros algún día.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —exclama Asahi, sonando exhausto—. Pero, es que no tengo-

—Tiempo, lo sé —responde Yuu en un tono más bajo—. Salir de la preparatoria suena horrible —agrega, como un comentario secundario.

—Ah, seguro no sería tan malo si tan solo… Bueno. No tiene sentido quedarme pensando en eso ahora.

_Si tan solo hubiera ido a la universidad._

_Si tan solo hubiera aceptado la beca deportiva._

Yuu quiere hacerle muchas preguntas. Quiere saber por qué decidió quedarse, en lugar de seguir su carrera. Por qué decidió quedarse en lugar de estudiar. Por qué decidió quedarse.

¿Por qué quedarse aquí, en este minúsculo y aburrido pueblucho, cuando el mundo entero está allí afuera esperando?

Pero quizás Asahi no sueña despierto con empacar sus cosas y escapar sin mirar atrás.

—¿Cómo está Tanaka? Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que no esté contigo —comenta Asahi, en un obvio esfuerzo por redirigir la conversación.

Yuu parpadea, volviendo al presente. En el presente, por algún motivo, Asahi de pronto tiene puesto un casco—. Oh, Ryuu está estudiando con Kazuhito y Hisashi.

—¿Tanaka? ¿Estudiando? —pregunta Asahi, como si ambos conceptos no estuvieran relacionados en absoluto—. Definitivamente lloverá hoy… ¿Y tú, no estudias?

—Eh, igual olvidaré todo cuando tenga el examen frente a mí, ¿para qué molestarme? —responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Asahi le da una mirada curiosa—. No se te da bien el derrotismo, Nishinoya —declara.

—Tampoco se me da bien estudiar, ¿vale? —escupe finalmente, harto de que todos le recuerden las mismas tres tonterías. Incluso Asahi—… Lo siento —susurra un poco después. Está haciendo lo mismo que con Chikara y, se suponía que se detendría antes de empeorarlo todo—, no sé qué es lo que me ocurre últimamente.

Entonces, siente una mano posarse sobre su cabeza ligeramente, como intentando consolarle. O despeinarlo. O tan solo jugar un poco con él antes de partir.

Las manos de Asahi son rasposas, llenas de callos y magulladuras, producto del esfuerzo dentro y fuera de la cancha. Son fuertes y firmes, para alguien que en su vida diaria es tan blando y torpe. Son manos de guerrero, lo cual es gracioso de decir acerca de alguien cuya personalidad se acerca más a un algodón de azúcar que otra cosa.

Yuu ama las manos de Asahi, incluso si no combinan con el resto de su personalidad.

—Date un respiro, Nishinoya —dice, finalmente dejando ir su pelo. En el momento en que Asahi aparta sus manos, Yuu se encuentra deseando que vuelva a acariciarlo—. Sábado, en mi casa, ¿va?

—Vale… ¡Y no te atrevas a quedarte dormido, eh!

Asahi ríe una última vez antes de alejarse, despidiéndose con la mano. Yuu recordó vagamente cómo se despidió de esa misma manera meses atrás, en su graduación. No había pasado demasiado tiempo y aun así, sentía que todo era diferente a ese entonces.

El equipo era distinto, el ambiente dentro de la cancha era distinto. Pasó de ver a Daichi, Suga, Asahi y Kiyoko cada día a saber de ellos vagamente entre semanas. Estaba en tercer año ahora, los rookies revoltosos ahora eran senpais también y se suponía que para estas fechas dentro de un año tendría que estar haciendo algo con su vida y…

Y, quizás el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, mientras que él se estaba moviendo muy lento. Se estaba quedando atrás, mientras que el mundo se movía hacia adelante.

Reconoce el sentimiento. Sin importar lo mucho que clame ser un idiota, Yuu es perfectamente consciente de que no es un tonto.

Lo que siente es miedo puro y sin adulterar.

—¿Nishinoya-kun? —escucha a sus espaldas. El viento ha empezado a soplar con más fuerza… ¿De eso hablaba Asahi, respecto a la lluvia?—. ¿Qué hace allí?

—¡Take-chan! —exclama, cubriendo todo rastro de inseguridad que pudiera haber estado sintiendo. Sabe bien que Takeda no dudaría en sentarlo y darle una larga y exhaustiva charla emocional que realmente no quiere tener a pesar de que probablemente lo necesita. Lo suyo no es pensar sobre lo triste que se siente y llorar al respecto—. Casi extraviaba el balón, lo estaba buscando.

—¿Y luego se quedó… admirando la colina, imagino? —pregunta el hombre, sin comprarse del todo la excusa. Yuu no es buen mentiroso, y Takeda ha lidiado con adolescentes por mucho tiempo.

—¿Nunca se ha preguntado cómo sería vivir entre animales, Take-chan? —pregunta repentinamente.

El hombre parece sorprendido ante la pregunta y se toma su tiempo para pensar antes de dar su respuesta. Seguramente tratando de buscar un significado filosófico que no está allí. Yuu tan solo quiere vivir desnudo en el bosque, comer con las manos, bañarse en el río y no tener que aprender cómo se pagan impuestos y definitivamente no hay _nada_ filosófico al respecto.

—Bueno, ahora que lo pregunta… —responde Takeda, rascándose su lampiña barbilla unos momentos.

Lo que fuera que el hombre estuviera a punto de responder, fue interrumpido por una enorme conmoción y gritos de asombro.

Llamado por el caos, Yuu empezó a correr inmediatamente hacia donde el grupillo de estudiantes se estaba reuniendo. Takeda le siguió con prisas, probablemente un acto reflejo de su instinto de profesor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera haciendo nada estúpido, peligroso o peligrosamente estúpido. Yuu consideró vagamente que quizás lo que le hacía falta era hacer algo estúpidamente peligroso y entonces volvería a sentirse como siempre.

En primera fila se encontró con Hinata, Kageyama y Ryuu, ya cambiados con ropa deportiva para empezar a entrenar, pero igualmente observando con estrellas en sus ojos lo que sea que hubiera atraído tanta atención.

—¿Qué onda? —pregunta Yuu, codeando a Ryuu.

—¡Hey, cascarrabias! Te estuve buscando. Chika dijo que lo mandaste a comer mierda más temprano, ¿qué diablos, Noya-san? —pregunta Ryuu con una sonrisa, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ah, me disculparé cuando lo vea de nuevo —responde decidido. Chikara no tenía la culpa de sus pedos mentales, después de todos—. ¿Por qué el aquelarre?

—¡Míralo por tu cuenta! —exclama nuevamente, incapaz de contener su emoción. Ryuu señala colina abajo, hacia la entrada de la preparatoria y Yuu fija su mirada en esa dirección—. Diablos, ¡Asahi-san es demasiado cool! ¿Crees que me enseñe a conducirla si se lo pido?

Takeda ya estaba en todo su modo estricto, alejando a todos los estudiantes del borde de la colina. Yuu no estaba seguro de dónde había salido también el entrenador, pero culpaba la extraña telepatía instantánea que ambos adultos responsables del equipo parecía compartir.

Desde la entrada de la preparatoria, el majestuoso rugir de un motor alcanzó sus oídos, siendo seguido inmediatamente por una nueva ronda de aclamos y gritos de emoción.

Colina abajo, Asahi montaba una motocicleta.

Sorprendido por la mera vista, Yuu se encontró a sí mismo hipnotizado. Reconocía la motocicleta, por supuesto. Era la vieja _Kaze_ del señor Ishikawa, una reliquia del pueblo mismo junto con su panadería. El viejo realmente debió haberse encariñado con Asahi para dejarle usar su moto, Yuu recordaba que hace un tiempo intentó tomarse una foto sobre ella para impresionar a Kiyoko y el hombre casi le lanzaba encima una maldición.

El vehículo era principalmente negro, con pegatinas de llamas que no terminaban de combinar con el viejo afable que Yuu conocía. Quizás en su época el hombre fue rebelde, pero luego pasó el matrimonio y tres hijas. O quizás, como Asahi, tan solo era apariencia y en el fondo siempre fue verdaderamente blandito.

Hablando de blandito, no dejaba de pensar que algo en el pesado saco negro que llevaba —que no llevaba puesto antes, Yuu lo habría notado inmediatamente—, los lentes oscuros y el casco que cubría toda su cabeza, hacían lucir a Asahi un poco más como el dueño de las manos de un guerrero y, un poco menos como el chico asustadizo que se sujetaba a Yuu como si fuera un salvavidas, leía poesía y lloraba cuando las flores de primavera empezaban a morir.

Seguramente alertado por todos los gritos de emoción, Asahi levantó la mirada en dirección a la colina.

—¡Hey, Asahi-san, haz una acrobacia! —exclama Hinata con emoción, con ambos brazos levantados, moviéndolos locamente.

—No te escucha, pendejo —gruñe Kageyama, tratando de golpearle la nuca. Cosa que lograría con más facilidad si Hinata no dejara de esquivarlo y saltar—. ¡Deja de moverte, intento pegarte!

Yuu no sabía si Asahi podía verle desde tan lejos. Si, al igual que el resto, se alejaba cada vez más de su alcance, indetenible como el paso del tiempo.

Dudando —y, cuando se trataba de él, Yuu realmente nunca en su vida había dudado—, levantó una mano para saludarle. Despedirse. Lo que fuera, realmente.

Y quizás lo vio. O quizás, no lo vio. La realidad es que estaba en medio de un mar de estudiantes gritando y saludando en su dirección, seguramente sin reconocer que se trataba del mismo Azumane Asahi del que se apartaban con miedo en los pasillos. Era fácil perder de vista a una sola persona.

Pero cuando Asahi levantó la mano con la misma timidez que siempre lo caracterizó, antes de hacer rugir el motor de la motocicleta una última vez y partir colina abajo…

Yuu podía pretender que el saludo fue solo para él.

* * *

**FINALLY INTRODUCING, TAMARINDO!**

_Cuenta regresiva para el fin de año, actualizando todos mis fanfics antes del 31. ¡Porque seguramente pensaron que llegaría 2020 y yo sin actualizar! Pero no. Al menos mil palabras publico._

_Thunderstorm y Heaven Child fuera de la lista, con esta actu quedaría publicar para el hanahaki iwaoi._

_-Shenanigans dying noises-_

_¡Espero que tuvieran felices fiestas! Y a quienes no celebren navidad, ¡que tengan una bonita semana y pasen bien el año nuevo!_

_Recuerden reducir su consumo de plástico, colocar la basura donde tiene que ir, no explotar fuegos artificiales y no consumir alcohol si van a conducir. ¡Pasenlo bien!_

_**Stay tunned!**_

_**;Tamarindo Amargo**_


End file.
